


[Podfic of] Want Only One Thing, by disarm-d

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (housemates really), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Cover Art, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holidays, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marijuana, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic! At The Disco 2.0, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Break Up, Post-Split, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Spencer tries to take care of everything and is stressed, band angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Want Only One Thing by disarm-d</p><p>"Holiday!fic. It's months and months after the Panic! split, and Spencer is stressed, :( He just wants to make sure everything goes okay for the band. And for Brendon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Want Only One Thing, by disarm-d

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Want Only One Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82994) by disarm_d. 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/WantOnlyOneThingcoverart_zps3047b49e.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Want%20Only%20One%20Thing.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [disarm-d](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/) for granting me permission to podfic this story. I actually recorded this back in July and had hoped to post it as a Christmas-in-July type deal. Me being me...I'm posting it in November. Woops. But now it can be a Christmas-in-Christmas podfic. I love the dynamic between Brendon and Spencer in this fic, the fact that they care so much about each other. I completely agree with and identify with the characterization of Spencer as the one who "has" to take care of things. And I enjoy reading about him being the one to get taken care of. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
